


Tröst

by Ivartheboneme



Series: Modern AUs [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivartheboneme/pseuds/Ivartheboneme
Summary: A shamless self-insert comfort fluff with Ivar and Tom, because my health isn't really at the top of its game right now.





	Tröst

**Author's Note:**

> WORDS  
> Tröst - Comfort /consolation  
> Hjärtat - Sweetheart

I reach a hand out to turn the heat up even more, as far as it can go, then sigh in relief as the scalding hot water runs down my shoulders and back. Last night didn’t bring me much sleep, not even after I snuck into Tom’s bed. He was upset at first that I broke the rules but he quickly forgot about it when seeing the state I was in. Before he left for work this morning, I told him I was feeling better. That might have been a lie. The playlist on my phone is long over but I don’t have the energy to get up and restart it, just sitting upright is exhausting; I’d lie down if there was enough space. There’s someone in the hallway. Probably Ivar coming home from his doctor's appointment. More than one, I realize as two familiar voices start talking to each other. They come closer, then Tom’s steps fade away again as he disappears into a room. Ivar’s unmistakeable steps stop right outside the bathroom.

"Are you in there?" I don't answer. The bathroom door opens and I can hear him enter on his crutches.   
"Didn’t you have work today?" He asks from the other side of the curtain.   
"Can't work." I murmur in response.

“Can’t hear you, hjärtat.” He pulls the shower curtain aside, finding me curled up in the corner. I meet his stare, seeing the way his eyes widen and cloud with worry. Ivar turns so quickly that he has to throw a hand out against the wall for support. 

“Tom!” He shouts into the hallway. I wince at the loud noise, clutching at my head.

“No screaming.” I groan.

“Shit, sorry.” Ivar turns back to me just as Tom comes rushing inside. Ivar gestures towards my small figure and Tom crouches right outside the shower.

“How long have you been sitting in here, love?” He asks. I squeeze my eyes shut and shrug my shoulders, immediately regretting it when the soreness flares up again.

“More than an hour.” The playlist is 57 minutes long and so that's the best guess I have, though it could just as easily be two or even three hours. A hand brushes over my leg, prompting me to slowly open my eyes again. Tom has moved closer, dark stains spreading over his clothes as the water hits him.   
"Come on, let’s get you into bed." I press further into the corner, ignoring his outreached hand.   
"Ten more minutes." I say. The hot water is taking away the edge of the pain and having to get out of the shower seems like a not very tempting, and maybe even impossible, task. Ivar nudges at Tom’s shoulder.   
"Let her." He says softly. Tom hesitates for a second but gives in to Ivar's plea; he is the one most familiar with pain after all. Instead, Tom caresses my leg again.   
“Tell you what; I’m gonna go to the store and get you some snacks and Ivar’s gonna get your pj’s.” This piques my interest and Tom smiles when he sees me peek at them from behind a curtain of hair.

“Then when I come back I’ll help you to bed. Sound good?”

“Mm.” Tom doesn’t waste any time. He disappears and I hear the front door open and close. Ivar lingers, leaning against the wall.

“Star wars or Batman, hjärtat?” He asks.

“Star wars.” He nods then pulls the shower curtain closed again.

 

It takes Tom longer than usual to get back from the store just around the corner and I’ve started reconsidering if I’m really going to let them help me out of here. Ivar's been sitting on a small stool outside the shower the entire time, my pj’s and a towel resting on his lap. Tom enters the bathroom again and this time he’s determined to get me out of there. He turns the water off and coaxes me up to standing.

“Careful now. Don’t want you to slip.” He cautions as I step out in front of Ivar. Leaning down a little, I close my eyes as they wrap the towel around me. Ivar rubs over my arms and Tom’s hands disappear into my hair, pulling it up into a bun. Ivar gives me the oversized Darth Vader t-shirt and I slip it over my head before putting on the underwear and shorts. Head buried at Ivar’s shoulder, I allow the tears to run down my cheeks. My head feels slightly better now that it’s starting to cool down but my back is just as sore as ever. I hate it; having to choose which pain to numb first. I mean for it to only be a few tears but it’s hard to stop once I’ve started. Ivar pulls me in a little closer and begins to rub circles into my back.

“Ssh.” He soothes. Tom’s hands come to rest at my waist.

“Come on, love.” I reluctantly let go of Ivar. Tom picks me up and I secure my arms around his neck. Ivar scrambles with his crutches, following Tom as he carries me. I stop him before he can turn towards my room.

“I want to sleep in Ivar’s bed.”

“Is that ok-” Tom starts to ask.

“Yes, yes,” Ivar snaps “just hurry up.” As soon as Tom sets me down I tug at both of the covers, curling up into a ball under them. It’s not the largest bed in the apartment but it’s definitely the most comfortable and it has the added bonus of smelling like Ivar. Someone adjusts the covers so that they are neatly tucked around my feet. Tom sits down, level with my head, and traces my cheek with his knuckles. I lean into his touch but it ends too quickly.

“Just getting the snacks.” He soothes as I whine in disappointment. The mattress shifts and Tom strides out of the room.

“Want to watch a movie?” Ivar asks from somewhere behind me.

“Return of the king.” I murmur while finding the extra pillow and pressing it to my chest. Ivar digs around in his backpack, pulling his laptop and charger from it. He sets the laptop up on his nightstand, scrolling through the perfectly organized library until he finds the movie. As soon as he’s pressed play he gets up again. I flimsily grab at his shirt.

“Stay.”

“In a second, hjärtat. I have something for you.” He goes away too and I sulk at being left alone. My back protests as I shift under the covers and I clutch onto the pillow for dear life.  They’re moving around in the kitchen, opening a cabinet and starting the microwave. A few minutes later, whatever they’re heating is done. Ivar comes back with a familiar shape under his arm. He slumps down behind me on the bed. He lifts the covers and helps me with adjusting his heat pad so that it rests at my lower back.

“There. And-” He pauses to pull something out of his pocket “a cooling sheet for your head.” He removes the plastic and orders me to stay still while he fastens the sheet to my forehead. I nearly moan in relief as the cooling gel lessens the feeling of someone trying to drill their way through my temple.

“Saw it at the pharmacy today. How does it feel?”

“Sticky, but nice,” I report back to him, probing at the patch with one hand “Thank you.” Ivar smiles, tucking some loose hair behind his ear, then strips down to his boxers.

“So, where in the movie are we?” He slides into bed and pulls my back against his chest.

“Gandalf has just led them to Isengard, they're reuniting with Merry and Pippin.”

“Uh-huh, and which one is Merry again?” I try to turn and scold him but he holds me still, enveloping me in his warmth. 

“Just kidding, hjärtat.”  He plants kisses down the side of my face and neck. The tension in my body melts away, the pain fading until it actually feels manageable. Snuggling closer to him, I think that catching up on all the sleep I lost last night won't be a problem. Tom steps inside and leans down over me. He presses a pill in my hand.

“Ipren, take it before you doze off.” He says, offering me a glass of water to swallow it down with. Satisfied that I’ve taken my second dose of the day, Tom dangles a bag of chips in front of me.

“Guacamole flavoured. You ate lunch, right?”

“Yes, I ate what was left of that failed lasagna from yesterday.” I mutter and snatch the snacks out of his hand. Tom chuckles at my grumpy response, then turns to leave.

“There's room for you too.” I say, pausing in my attempt at opening the bag. Ivar nods in agreement and pats at the bed.

“Someone has to make dinner.” Tom tries, not very convincingly seeing as he steps closer to the bed.

“Tom.” I pout at him.

“Yeah, Tom,” Ivar whines “aren’t you going to take care of your babygirl?” He sighs and I know that I’ve won. Tom undresses and we make room for him in the bed. He lies down on my other side, boxing me in between him and Ivar.

“Feeling better, love?” I answer by flinging an arm around him and stealing a kiss. He smiles against my mouth, fingers tracing over my shoulder before I pull back. Resting my head on Tom’s chest, I turn my attention back to the movie. Ivar shifts behind me, nuzzling against my shoulder, and Tom wraps an arm around the both of us. Resting comfortably between the two of them, my eyelids start to feel heavy. Finally, I fall asleep.


End file.
